DESPEDIDA A LAS CINCO
by Harumigirl
Summary: MINI ONE-SHOT, DE UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA, LO ESCRIBÍ HACE SEIS AÑOS, NO SEAN DUROS. ES UN AOSHI/MISAO MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE TODO EL MUNDO DEL ANIME. DEJEN REVIEW!


**DESPEDIDA A LAS CINCO (RK ONE-SHOT)**

Dispuesta a todo en su última noche libre, pues mañana a ésta misma hora la protagonista de ésta historia, diría "Acepto" acompañado del "Los declaro marido y mujer". Así que hoy aprovechaba las veinticuatro valiosas horas que le quedaban como mujer soltera, disfrutaría más que nada la invaluable compañía de sus siempre pendientes amigas, un grupo reducido si se ponía a analizar, cinco integrantes ella incluida, pero para ser francos, es más de lo que se podía esperar con su estilo de vida, no era una chica, corrección, ya mujer normal, comparada con la de otras mujeres de su época.

Vaya despedida de soltera que le habían organizado, llevaban casi cuatro horas bebiendo sake y demás bebidas que Megumi-san, la más _experimentada _del grupo (misma razón por la que le tocó ser el proveedor) había conseguido para tan justificada ocasión. Pero nuestra protagonista, pese a que no era una persona muy sensata o prudente en diferentes aspectos y a pesar de encontrarse en no tan esplendidas condiciones, aún era conciente de sus acciones, no llegaría con tremenda resaca al altar, ¡No señor!

Se mantenía comiendo aunque no mucho, pues los nervios propios de una mujer pre- casada no se lo permitían, comió un poco de salmón aderezado y camarones asados, con un poco de manzana picada. Platillo exquisitos patrocinados por el Aoiya cuya mano de obra le correspondió a Okón, la única de sus amigas (casi hermanas) que gustaba de pasar horas en la cocina, independiente de su deber como cocinera, con la finalidad de darse un inolvidable placer culinario. No era que ella (nuestra protagonista) no le gustara cocinar, de hecho se le daba bien, excelentemente bien, según comentarios recibidos de los clientes y de uno que otro muchacho atrevido, era más bien la falta de paciencia requerida para elaborar esos complejos guisados que Okón benevolentemente trató de enseñarle desde que tenía diez años de edad. Pero si en efecto no era exactamente la _Hatori Hanzo_ de las artes culinarias, tampoco era de las que se dejaban morir de hambre por no saber prender la leña o hervir una olla con agua para sopa, sabía defenderse y claro está, su comida no era ningún riesgo a la salud para quién la ingiriera. Y su prometido lo sabía también, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, le dijo una vez a su amado, sobre el asunto de los sartenes y las ollas y el cómo utilizarlas, después no aceptaría reclamos (aunque sin temor a equivocarse sabía perfectamente que su futuro esposo, no le haría dicha acusación) si eso ocurriera lo mandaría por el camino más apedreado rumbo al Templo (bien lejos), por mucho amor que le tuviera, al menos hasta que se le pasara el enojo, que no le duraría ni dos horas… lo amaba tanto, pensó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Omasu, quién desde la perspectiva de la protagonista, era una mujer fuerte y decidida, la que junto con Megumi-san, tenían mayor actitud y mejor historial, sobre hacer frente al género masculino. Sus decisiones las dejaban bien libradas del encasillamiento a la rutina romántica, pero aburrida. Muy al pesar del sexo opuesto, principalmente en el caso de un cabeza de gallina, respecto a Megumi-san.

En realidad muy en el fondo las admiraba, si no fuera por su prometido y sus responsabilidades como líder, ella seguiría su ejemplo: pasión y poco amor. (¡No, mentira!, ella era una romantica inata, capaz de seguir al mismísimo infierno al adorado objeto de su afecto, que por años y años de respeto y admiración se volvió más fuerte esa determinación).

-Pasa de las cinco horas de la tarde- contestó Kaoru-san, tan inocente y tierna, "comparable sólo a una monja" como solía burlarse Megu-san.

-Ya debería de estar aquí, ojalá no se haya perdido, me aseguré de escribirle bien la dirección- dijo la doctora del grupo.

-Tranquila ya no ha de tardar- intervino Okon, mujer de cuerpo seductor, según la protagonista, que contrastaba drásticamente con la prudente tenacidad de la que era dueña, a los ojos no sólo de ella si no de todas las ahí presentes, era como la mediadora del grupo, sabía como cuando y en que situaciones actuar sin salir perjudicada, cosa que le sentaba bien tomando en cuenta su _profesión_, además de que era Okon quién regularmente prevenía o moderaba según sea el caso las concurrentes peleas entre Omasu, Shiro y Okina.

-Espero que valga la pena- escuchó decir a Kaoru-san, hasta ahora la única casada de las cinco, se había casado hace tres años con Himura-san (finalmente) y ya tenían a Kenji-kun de dos añitos de vida, que para comidillas de las amigas tenía facciones más explicitas de su padre que de su madre, que decir, vaya era un mini Himura. Los dos constituían un buen matrimonio, felices por haberse encontrado el uno al otro y haber procreado, increíblemente en contra de todo pronóstico, al vivo retrato del amor que sentían.

Envidiable pareja, sin duda, ella y su futuro esposo lograrían convertirse en la asociación conyugal con más éxito en el mundo de los enamorados, ella trabajaría duro todos los días porque así fuese, se encargaría de que su unión fuera feliz hasta que la muerte los separase. Y los hijos… bueno llegaron al acuerdo de que cuando decidieran presentarse, esperados o no, serían bienvenidos. De repente sintió sus mejillas aumentar de color.

-Lo valdrá te lo aseguro, Omasu y yo, verificamos la _mercancía_ antes de rentarla y créeme, dejaremos lista a la novia para la noche de bodas- apenas Megumi termino la frase, cuando se escuchó el concierto de carcajadas al unísono del resto de las acompañantes de la noche.

La novia enrojeció aún más.

-La voz de la experiencia- se burló Kaoru- si sigues los consejos de la madre de la promiscuidad, seguro el novio no se quejará- finalizó tomando un sorbo del Sake que tenía en la mano, también el efecto de dicha bebida comenzaba a notársele.

-Vale no nos pongamos quejumbrosas antes de probar, venimos a divertirnos y hacer que las últimas horas de soltería de Misao (la hasta ahora sólo nombrada novia), sean las que extrañe después de casada, ni más ni menos- palabras sabías que Okon atinó a decir.

-¡Kampai!- dijeron todas al chocar sus vasos de sake.

-Okon tiene razón- dijo Kaoru- Dinos Misao-chan, ¿Qué es lo que más vas a extrañar de tu pronta a terminarse libertad?- preguntó.

-Hmmm, salir a más misiones peligrosas, no rendirle cuentas a nadie excepto a mí como buena líder que soy, las jornadas nocturnas de espionaje- pausó, no era que iba a dejar de hacerlo sólo que no lo haría con la misma frecuencia, ahora debía cuidarse más ella misma y por su esposo y por sus futuros hijos, claro.- Pero también voy a extrañar estas reuniones, la fraternidad del sake, encantadoras mujeres llegaron para apoyar mi travesía por el sendero de la lucha hacia el amor, que por fin dio resultados gracias a cada uno de sus consejos y por supuesto a mi tenacidad.- finalizó, mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

-¡kampai!- chocaron sus vasos otra vez.

-Eso y un poco de suerte- dijo Megumi burlonamente- sólo esperemos a ver qué tan bestia te resulta el hombre que amas- se rió.

-Pues debe tener un buen corazón y ser un buen hombre, sino nuestra Misao no se habría enamorado de él en primer lugar- comentó Kaoru- esa clase de hombres sólo necesitan un empujoncito para dejar salir sus sentimientos, a mi me funcionó- se rio.- tuvimos suerte- le refirió a Misao.

-Es verdad- intervino Megumi- En esta sociedad en la que nos tocó vivir el buen hombre es que se casa con una mujer, tiene hijos con otra y paga por una prostituta de cualquier burdel- dijo seriamente.

Okon y Omasu asintieron con la cabeza. Era una triste realidad.

-Lo sé- dijo Misao- Es una lástima, sin embargo- respondió mirando a Kaoru- nuestros hombres son hombres de honor- dijo alzando el sake en sus manos.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijeron todas al unísono- ¡Kampai! Por ellos-

Como una reflexión final ante lo dicho, Misao Makimachi acotó una nota mental: Agradecer a Kami por permitirle ser feliz con el obstinado Aoshi Shinomori, su prometido, por abrirle los ojos y haber encontrado la paz que buscaba cada tarde en el templo, en cada meditación, por ayudarla a lograr que en cada ceremonia del té, su Aoshi- sama se fijara cada día más en ella.

Aoshi lo hacía desde que regresó al Aoiya, le había confesado una vez, pero no fue sino hasta hace pocas semanas atrás que se permitió un nueva oportunidad para olvidar el pasado y corregir su honor como guerrero, aún más importante salvar su alma como hombre, rescatado por su ángel, su ángel Misao.

**FIN ONE SHOT RK ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EL 04-11-06; REEDICIÓN 30-09-12.**


End file.
